Conventional cheese-making processes typically require the removal of a significant amount of moisture in the form of whey in order to produce the final product. Such processes generally comprise developing acidity in milk and setting the milk with a clotting agent, such as rennet, or by developing acidity to the isoelectric point of the protein. The set milk is cut and whey is separated from the resulting curd. The curd may be pressed to provide a cheese block, which may then be cured, depending on the type of cheese to be produced. Generally such conventional cheese products have an average fat particle size of about 1 micron or higher.
On average, in conventional cheese-making processes, approximately three to ten pounds of milk will yield approximately one pound of cheese. Accordingly, producing cheese by conventional procedures requires not only the transport and storage of large volumes of fluid milk, but the treatment and removal of significant amounts of acid whey, which adds significant costs and logistical complications to the cheese manufacturing process.
In the past, there have been significant attempts to produce cheese products without the removal of whey. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,983 (Jan. 13, 1981), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,175 (Apr. 5, 1983) provide a low-fat imitation cream cheese product. The product is prepared by mixing milk, a fat-containing carrier and stabilizer, heating, and then mixing with cottage cheese curd. Preservatives and flavorings may be added before or after heating. The mixture is then homogenized and prepared for packaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,152 (Feb. 9, 1988) provides a low-fat cream cheese product and a method for the preparation of such a product. The product is prepared by mixing milk, a milk-fat containing carrier, and nonfat dry milk solids to form a dressing mixture which is pasteurized and homogenized. A stabilizer and cottage cheese curd is then added and the mixture is again homogenized. Preservatives and flavorings may be added before or after the final homogenization step. The product is then hot-packed into final packaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,878 (Aug. 9, 1983) provides a method for producing a cream cheese-like food comprising the steps of (1) dissolving casein, an oil or fat, an emulsifying agent, lactose, a calcium salt, and an orthophosphate in water; (2) pasteurizing and homogenizing the resulting mixture to form an emulsion; (3) adding culture and fermenting until a pH of 5.4 to 5.9 is reached; (6) adding stabilizers and other additives; (7) pasteurizing; (8) filling into containers, and (9) cooling. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,560 (Jun. 28, 1983) discloses a process for the production of a cream cheese-like food using gluconic δ-lactone to lower pH rather than lactic acid producing bacterial cultures.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,704 (Mar. 16, 1999) discloses a process for producing a soft, pasty cream cheese-like product for use in pastry applications. A cream mix consisting of 2 to 15 percent of a protein component, 2 to 15 percent of a carbohydrate component, 10 to 50 percent of a fat component, 40 to 74 percent water, and a minor amount of an emulsifier is cultured and then pasteurized, homogenized, and cooled.
While the procedures outlined above generally provide for the production of various cream cheese-like products without the removal of whey, they still have a number of problems and/or disadvantages. For example, the procedures outlined in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,983, 4,379,175, and 4,724,152 require the use of a substantial amount of cottage cheese curd, which is made by conventional cheese-making procedures. Thus while the primary process to make the cream cheese product avoids the complications associated with acid whey removal, the production of a major component to be used in the execution of the final product does not. Additionally, the procedures outlined in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,397,878 and 4,390,560 use emulsifier salts to develop proper consistency and texture in the cream cheese-like product. Emulsifier salts, while providing a homogeneous texture, also impart an undesirable salty flavor. Moreover, under current Standards of Identity, a cream cheese prepared using emulsifying salts cannot be classified as a natural cheese. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,704, in addition to employing emulsifier salts, is limited to the production of a soft, pasty cream cheese-like product for use in bakery applications.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved method for producing a natural cream cheese containing significant amounts of beneficial whey proteins. It would also be desirable to provide an improved method of producing a natural cream cheese without an acid whey removal step. It would also be desirable to provide an improved method of producing a natural cream cheese using nonperishable dairy ingredients. The present invention provides such improved methods and products. In addition, the present invention provides methods for producing dairy products which have significantly reduced average fat particle sizes relative to the corresponding conventional dairy products. Such dairy products include, for example, cream cheese (prepared using either a whey or wheyless process), sour cream, and dairy products containing at least 4 percent fat. Preferred dairy products include cream cheese and sour cream. An especially preferred dairy product as prepared by the present invention is a cream cheese using a wheyless process.